Firebug
by LordBahamut'sgirl
Summary: Reno really needs to tell Vincent something. But what message has him all flustered? VinxReno. post DOC. includes, guyxguy kissing, innuendo, pyromania, Vincent, And Reno's idiocy. Enjoy.


**Reno ran his right hand through his hair, not really liking the fact that he was in the Shinra Mansion. The place was empty of anything and that included monsters of every kind, even the hanging fiends. When DeepGround laired there, they were thorough.**

"**Hey! Vampire Valentine! Got a message for ya!" Well…he kinda did, kinda didn't. If Rufus even knew he was THERE…**

"**Vincent! Come on! I didn't wastes gas to get here if it wasn't important, so could you at least appear behind me or something?!" Not a smart move on Reno's part, but hey, he was a Turk. And Vincent was a former Turk himself…**

"**If I do, will you not jump?" The red-head turned rapidly to see Vincent cocking an eyebrow at him. The twinkle in the guy's crimson eyes were saying that even if Reno was an idiot, he was ,at least, an AMUSING idiot. **

'**Can Vincent keep me?' his brain supplied.**

"**What is this important message that requires you being an idiot in a mansion that I'm about to burn?" Vincent looked at the now floundering Turk with amusement clearly written on his features. If this was Reno ON the job, Valentine really didn't want to know the antics the man did on his off-duty time.**

"**um…uh…" **

**Vincent couldn't believe it. Did Reno get so startled that he FORGOT the message? Oh Lord, the boy needed someone with a stable mindset to help him. Too bad Rude was dating Tifa now. Maybe Reno's antics were the reason behind Rude being his partner in the first place.**

"…**Go home, Reno. Leave or I'm setting you on fire with the rest of this place." said Vincent as he took a step closer. Before his resolve faded with the sunlight, the red-head jumped Vincent. Stunned, Valentine stumbling backwards, and falling onto his back with Reno in tow.**

**A few minutes later, both parted their mouths far enough to look at the other. Vincent was wide-eyed. Reno was thinking that he should start running now. **

"**If that is the message, then I really have to ask if you want to move. You're on my chest and it kind of hurts." **

**Reno scrambled off and sat on his ass next to the guy he has had crush on since he seen him. Vincent sat up, looking at Reno the entire time. That act begged clarification.**

"**What were you thinking?"**

**The red-head got up and bolted. Vincent leapt after the Turk, tackling the red-head as he ran to the door. The gunman would have gotten anyone else before they moved a foot, but this Turk was amazingly fast and very flexible. Reno had twisted himself around in Vincent's grasp, and now both faced each other, faces mere inches apart.**

'**I wonder what else he can do with that flexibility?' asked Chaos as he stirred. **

**Vincent shook his head and effectively pinned Reno underneath him. The red-haired Turk was struggling, but the gunman wasn't having any of it. **

"**Might I ask why you kiss me, then run like a cat terrified of the garden hose? If you want someone's attention, you shouldn't just run after making your point." **

**Reno gave an undignified squeaked as Vincent's claws dug into his wrists. **

"**If I tell ya, will ya let go? I don't wanna bleed to death from a slit wrist, yo." **

**Vincent readjusted his clawed hand and Reno glare-pouted at him.**

"**I think I have a Planet-size obsession with you and I really wanted you to know it. Unfortunaely, you know how to use that big gun of yours. I didn't want to be turned into that hole riddled cheese if you didn't approve." **

**Vincent let him go with a sighed.**

"**It's Swiss Cheese, first off. And I think I might have to say I reciprocate. You are an unusual Turk if I ever seen one, and I would like to see what all you are capable of doing. But you need a partner that can keep your airy head from going too high up." Reno laughed at that. That sounded kinda wrong to the red-head.**

"**Rude used to do that before he got hung up on Tifa. And Tseng and Rufus are too busy being the strict bastards that they are. Elena…Elena is the ditzy little sister we know can take care of herself, but can't make ourselves do anything sexual towards."**

"**I heard her and Reeve were dating." stated Vincent.**

**That was a newsflash to Reno. **

"**Reeve and Elena dating?" Who'da thunk that?**

**The red-headed Turk shrugged, thinking of nothing he could do. "Okay. Anything else, mighty Demon-tamer?" Vincent eyed the Turk Firebrand at the question. **

"**Not that I can think of, Firebrand. Come on. I got a mastered Fire Materia and enough MP to turn this place into the gateway of Hell." Reno grinned, head tilted in, eyes sparkling at Vincent's plan suddenly.**

'**So, he's a firebug like you..' Chaos cackled with glee.**

'**Shush! At least I can control my pyromania.' The demon merely laughed at him as both men got a fair good distance away from the soon-to-be-bonfire mansion. With a smirk that all pyros' in the universe share, Vincent cast a massive Fire3 on the old, very dry wood of the place. Regardless of the snow on the place, the fire took instant root and started devouring everything in its path.**

**It was a beautiful sight. The sun setting behind the massive building as the fire consumed everything within the aging structure. The smoke went up a short ways before evening out to blanket the small, lifeless town. **

**As the fire wound down, Vincent started muttering. At first, Reno didn't know what he was doing, but the name Chaos and Galian popped up, so the red-head assumed that he was talking to his demonic friends. **

"**Chaos, stop agitating Galian. And no, I'm not asking him how flexible he is. I'll know in due time…" Reno cocked an eyebrow at the gunman, that sounding that even if Vincent wasn't ready to jump him, Chaos sure as hell was.**

"**Well…If you want, I got an apartment that you can crash in. Maybe see me do some yoga…" Reno turned away and walked to his copter with a smirk. **

**Vincent followed, face flushing crimson.**

**-- --- -- --- -- ---**


End file.
